


Winter is Warmer with Nanobots

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/F, sorry im a sucker for crushes on TAs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Teacher's assistant Angela tutors Fareeha, who's stuck taking her mother's biology class.





	Winter is Warmer with Nanobots

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from pedanticsoothsayer on tumblr for a Pharmercy coffee date. enjoy! 
> 
> send me prompts at fictional-portal on tumblr!

“And that was the year I got stabbed.”

Angela almost dropped her paper coffee cup. “But you were six!”

Fareeha continued, unfazed. “My mother put me in self-defense classes after that.”

Angela smiled across the little wooden cafe table. “And that inspired you to join the martial arts club here?” She teased.

“If anything, it should have scared me off. Jack was not a nice teacher. He made me spar against him instead of someone my own size.”

Concern flashed in Angela’s eyes, but Fareeha smiled smugly and continued.

“Once I started winning, he mysteriously stopped the lessons.” She sipped her cinnamon hot chocolate, her drink of the day for the past several months. Though it was early April, snowflakes fell from the sky and sleepily landed atop the half-meter-high snow banks. Fareeha thought it still felt like winter, and she would continue drinking wintery drinks until the horrible, cold, wet stuff went away. Fareeha kicked herself again for choosing to go to a university in a place that had seasons. Even her mother’s faculty discount wasn’t reason enough to suffer through this nonsense.

“Alright,” Angela sighed, moving her coffee cup off to the side of the table. “Time to get to work.” She took a red notebook out of her bag and flipped through the pages briskly. “What did you want to review for the exam?”

“Chapter seven,” Fareeha replied, mimicking Angela’s movements and retrieving her own green notebook. She was a bit irked that their subject color coding didn’t match up (Fareeha had always used green for scientific subjects). “I’m all ears, Doctor Ziegler.”

Angela laughed good-naturedly. “I’m not a doctor just yet. I still have to survive two more years researching for your mother!”

Fareeha didn’t understand how anyone could genuinely enjoy being a TA, but Angela was always sunny during her office hours.

“…Did you have any specific questions or do you just want to listen to me talk about the comprehensive history of nano bots?”

Fareeha pushed her notebook to the middle of the table and pointed to a circle at the bottom of the page. “I can’t wrap my head around this diagram.”

“Ah,” Angela said, turning the notebook towards her. She reached into her bag for a pen. “Is it alright if I scribble?”

“Scribble away,” Fareeha replied. She was thrilled that she hadn’t been assigned to one of the other TA’s. She had heard from her friends in other sections of Introduction to Microbiology and Nanorobotics that none of them was quite as friendly as Angela, and they certainly didn’t hold office hours in the campus’ cozy coffee shop.

Angela finished drawing on Fareeha’s notes and turned the page back around. “For one thing, the arrows were all going in the wrong direction. Doesn’t make much sense for phase three to come after phase four. Well, it sometimes does, but that’s for Intermediate M&N.”

“Which I will not be taking,” Fareeha said definitively.

“It’s fascinating, really.” Angela’s eyes lit up. “You can see an anomalous phase order if the core of the nanobot is made from impure platinum, which can have dire repercussions for…”

She kept talking, but between the complex concepts and her sparkling eyes, Fareeha’s head was spinning before the end of Angela’s first sentence.


End file.
